Manliness
by Melody-chii
Summary: The Uchiha clan has been known as the epitome of manliness. There is no such thing as multi-tasking for them. Only one goal all the time. Sometimes, this is particularly troublesome for those around them. Not-really Uchiha-bashing. Oneshot. First fic.


Manliness

A/N: I just noticed how un-side-track-able the Uchiha's are. They always focus on the goal and that goal alone. Well, the guys do anyways. And guys always did suck at multi-tasking. No offence to anyone but yea. Just something that popped into my head and had to write. Sorry if this insults any fangirl or anything. I like them too!

MADARA

Uchiha Madara walked down the road guiding his now blind brother as he ponders his new power. He has finally gained the power he sought for his entire life. He has finally reached his goal! He had dedicated his life to this and he has reached it. It was the epitome of all-powerful-ness! If only Izuna wasn't such a girl.

Uchiha Izuna walked down the road with his brother's hand at his elbow as he considered the stupidity of the Uchiha clan. He was probably the only normal one in the clan. Seriously, no that he thought about it, couldn't they just have swapped eyes considering that they both had the magnekyou sharingan. Really, it would work as it _was_ a kekkei genkai thing as someone else's half-blind eyes really shouldn't make the other person not blind. Oh well. He has been told that his life was for the use of his brother.

Uchiha Madara was focusing. Very hard. He wasn't hokage of the village now because the people thought he was insane. He has now decided he shall now focus his life on destroying konoha and world domination by becoming as awesome as Rikudo Sennin. Now he must send the Kyuubi no Yoko to konoha and prove his awesome-ness.

0o0o0o0o

"SKIKI FUIN!!!"

Damn them. Now he must create a group to get all the bijuu from the jinchuuriki so he can get the jyuubi and become all-powerful! And he shall call it... Akatsuki because the moon shall bleed with the mugen tsukiyomi!

0o0o0o0o

He has finally gotten all the bijuu apart from the hachibi and the kyuubi. In order ofr peace in the world, he must declare war!

"I hereby officially declare the fourth ninja war!"

Now he shall win. Even though Akatsuki was half dead, he shall win! And become all-powerful! Sure he was essentially old. Sure he sounded like he was insane. But when he won he could spite them all!

0o0o0o0o

ITACHI

The Uchiha clan are proud people. They always talk of their brilliance and manliness and are known to be a clan of prodigal ninja. Unfortunately, he can defeat most of them. Sure, he is known as the most brilliant and manly prodigy of the decade but still, they really should get stronger. They are really somewhat weak, besides, the village is awesomer than them. More worthwhile somewhat. Apart from his brother. He's worthwhile as well.

Now Itachi has officially decided that if his clan decided to go insane, he shall kill them all!!! Apart from his brother. It is not manly to kill your brother however, it is manly to make him suffer like Madara did.

0o0o0o0o

"Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life..."

Ahahaha. Itachi thought himself so manly. And he has made his brother manly as well. He is the epitome of manliness! Now he shall join Madara's group and become the most manly Akatsuki member ever! And one day, his brother and him shall have the most manly fight in the history of manly fights! He is so manly.

0o0o0o0o

Sasuke

He is the most manly person ever. He has become the poster child of revenge obsessed bastards and people with a one-track mind. However, they do not understand that multi-tasking will destroy the quality of the job.

Besides, he must get stronger and have a manly fight with his brother where he shall WIN!! And become the most manly man ever.

He has a zillion fangirls, a one-track mind with a few bastard-ish tendencies. However, that is what is right.

0o0o0o0o

A/N Hi. Don't get pissed at me about this but when I wrote this, I decided that it had to be published as my first story. I have another but I haven't been bothered to publish it and my friends told me to finish it first because I have extremely irregular writing schedules. But you guys probably don't care so whatever. The dividing line between genius and insanity is success so good luck Madara!

Ja~!

Melody-chii .


End file.
